Say Goodbye
by Stromi
Summary: Cloud denkt nach und findet schließlich seine Freiheit wieder. Gottseidank CloudxAeris, obwohl mir CloudxIrgendweranders lieber gewesen wäre


Autor's Note: Um das Klar zu stellen: Ich bin gar kein CloudxAeris Fan, ich fand schon immer, dass Tifa fiel besser zu ihm passen würde - ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich Aeris auch nicht besonders leiden kann... *räusper*. Eigentlich wollte ich ja auch was ganz anderes schreiben, mehr so eine CloudxTifa Fic, aber irgendwie ist es dann auf das hier hinausgelaufen. Meine erste FF VII Geschichte, bitte seid gnädig.   
  
Say Goodbye  
  
Matt spiegelte sich der Mond in den seichten Wellen des kleinen Sees. Das Licht von Abermillionen Sternen tanzte auf der Wasseroberfläche und tauchte die Umgebung in ein sanftes weißes Leuchten. Majestätisch ragte neben dem See ein Gebäude auf, das in seiner Form sehr einem gigantischen, gewundenen Schneckenhaus glich und vor Tausenden von Jahren vielleicht sogar ein echtes Schneckenhaus gewesen war, der Panzer eines riesigen urzeitlichen Tieres. Jetzt jedoch sah man nur zu deutlich, dass Menschenhand sich an der meterdicken Kalkschale zu schaffen gemacht hatte: Eine Pforte war in die Wand geschlagen worden, ein Zaun aus den Bruchstücken führte vom See aus genau dorthin und im Inneren des Gebäudes gab es weitere menschengemachte Wunder. Teppiche, Bilder, Verzierungen und das größte Geheimnis von allen, eine Kristalltreppe hinunter in die vergessene Stadt der Cetra.   
Allerdings war diese Treppe nun verschwunden, die letzte der Cetra war tot und der Weg hatte sich hinter ihr für immer verschlossen. Mochte es so besser sein, das alte Volk sollte seine Weisheiten im inneren des riesigen Wächters verschließen, damit kein Mensch sie jemals missbrauchen konnte.   
‚Kein Mensch - Sephirot war kein Mensch und er hatte die Weisheit der Cetra bereits gestohlen.' Gedankenverloren hockte Cloud am Ufer des Sees und starrte auf das Wasser. Er konnte nicht schlafen, nicht hier am Rande der vergessenen Stadt, dem Ort, an dem sich Aeris für sie alle geopfert hatte.   
‚Für das Wohl des Planeten... Aeris, haben wir das Richtige getan? Wir haben Jenova geschlagen, wir haben Sephirot besiegt, wir waren im Nordkrater, der schmerzhaften Wunde des Planeten und haben den Parasiten beseitigt. Aber haben wir wirklich das Richtige getan? Holy hat die Erde gerettet und du mit ihm. Aber musstest du dafür wirklich sterben, gab es keinen anderen Weg, den Lebensstrom zu leiten?'   
Als Sephirot unter dem letzten wütenden Schwerthieb von Cloud starb, der Wille von Jenova's Sohn dadurch endlich gebrochen wurde, gab es keine Barriere mehr, die Holy und den Lebensstrom aufhalten konnten. Er brach, geführt durch die letzte der Cetra, aus den tiefen der Erde vor, hielt Meteor auf und rettete den Planeten.   
‚Das Opfer war so groß... Dein Körper ruht auf dem Grund des Sees und deine Seele ist nun eins mit dem Lebensstrom. Bugenhagen behauptet zwar, dass aus dieser Planetenenergie neues Leben entsteht, aber das bedeutet nichts. Du wirst nicht wiedergeboren, Aeris ist für immer gegangen.' Cloud ließ den Kopf sinken und seufzte lautlos. Diese Wunde in seinem Herzen reichte tiefer, als alle Verletzungen des Planeten und keine Energie würde sie jemals heilen können, mochte sie sich auch "Holy" nennen und die größte Macht auf der Erde sein.   
‚Kein anderer Weg... Ich war doch auch dort, im Lebensstrom. Tifa war dort. Aber wir waren nur *in* ihm, nicht *eins* mit ihm. Nur durch den Tod wird man ein Teil und nur als Teil konntest du Holy zu Hilfe rufen. Die Welt weiß gar nicht, wie viel sie dir schuldet, Aeris. Aber wenn ich die Wahl hätte, dann würdest du noch am Leben sein und hier neben mir stehen. Lachend oder weinend, fröhlich oder traurig und vielleicht würdest du sagen: "Ich wusste, dass du das denken würdest. Mach dir keine Sorgen und pass auf dich auf."'  
Cloud lachte leise bei diesem Gedanken, obwohl ihm gar nicht zum Lachen zumute war. Aber so war es immer gewesen, Aeris brachte ihn zum Lachen, auch wenn er in noch so trüben Gedanken gefangen war. Selbst jetzt, ein Jahr nach ihrem Tod, schaffte sie es wieder und plötzlich fiel Cloud etwas ein, was Tifa einmal am Cosmo Canyon gesagt hatte: "Sie war die ganze Zeit da. Sie war so nah bei uns, dass wir sie nicht sehen konnten, aber wir haben sie immer in unserer Nähe gespürt."   
Möglicherweise fühlte Cloud sie auch jetzt noch. Darum hatte es ihn wohl ein paar Wochen nach seinem letzten Gefecht noch einmal hierher zurückgezogen. Zu Aeris letzter Ruhestätte, um ihr auf Wiedersehen zu sagen und sich bei ihr zu bedanken. Er stand auf und sein Blick schweifte über das Wasser des Sees, als er leise sagte: "Leb Wohl, Aeris. Danke für alles und tut mir leid, dass ich nicht alles früher erkannt habe. Vielleicht treffen wir uns eines Tages wieder."   
Kaum, dass er diese Worte gesagt hatte, spürte er, wie die Traurigkeit von ihm wich und ruhige Gefühle von Geborgenheit und Erleichterung wie einem kühlen Hauch folgten. ‚Sie war uns so nahe, dass wir sie nicht sehen konnten... Aber wir haben sie die ganze Zeit über gespürt.'   
Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Clouds Lippen, als er kurz die Augen schloß, um Aeris' letzten Gruß besser zu verstehen. Er konnte es fühlen, sie war erleichtert, dass er sich nicht weiterhin an sie klammerte und so ihnen beiden endlich Ruhe gönnte, fern von Sorgen und Schmerzen der Vergangenheit. Und sie fühlte sich geborgen in seiner Freundschaft, die über den Tod hinaus reichte und sie als Erinnerung weiterleben ließ.   
Als Cloud seine Augen wieder öffnete fielen diese Empfindungen von ihm ab und verschwanden mit dem Wind. Zurück blieb seine reine Dankbarkeit, die ihn durchströmte und die sein Lächeln in die Breite wachsen ließ. "Auf Wiedersehen, Aeris." 


End file.
